Digimon Empress
by Dess-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Kari.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon or the lyrics by Marilyn Manson.

AN: An interesting story that just popped into my head one day during class.

DigiEmp's POV

_______________

The Story Thus Far:

The Digimon Emperor hasn't been defeated yet. For five long years he has held onto power. The digidestined are still not aware that Ken = DigiEmp. The old group is in college and thinks that the Digiworld was a computer RPG they played when they were younger and are no longer help. But our heroes at the ripe age of seventeen are still being sucked into computers and spat out of TVs trying to save the world they love so much….

**And reading the prequel (Kari) might help!**

--------------

The Digimon Empress

---------------

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"Oh yessssss…….."

"Don't stop…m'lord… don't stop!"

"Fuck!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kari, you know you're the only girl I've done that to"

"And I hope I am the only one you will ever do that to"

We sat snuggling after a third round of what could only be described as fucking. It wasn't sex and like hell were we making love. It was pure animalistic fucking.

And damn was she good.

There must've been something she did with T.K, cause no way was she a "pure" virgin when I first broke her.

Well not anymore.

It was all her plan really. Fuck. Scream. And then visit Davis and tell him to bugger off back to the digidopes.

I watched as she slid out of bed and stumbled to the closet where her clothes laid. Picking them up, she ripped her shirt a bit and tore her pants.

"Now, m'dear" she walked back towards me "Hit me."

"Have you lost it?"

"No, but Davis needs to think you are a monster and hitting a girl is like code for being a monster"

"I really would rather not" I shrugged.

It's not like I am evil or anything just power hungry and a possible God complex.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and grinned at me before socking herself in the jaw.

She fell to the floor rolling with the punch and cringed from the impact.

"What the fuck?!"

She looked up at me her eyes soft and weak again. The pale brown staring at me instead of the icy dark purple. Did she literally knock herself outta it?

"Just kidding" her eyes hardened and she stood up, a bruise already forming "Just wanted to see if I could do it" She rolled her neck and pulled on her old, now ripped clothing.

"Take me to him and you'll show him to stay the fuck away"

"Okay" who was I to argue with this magnificent creature.

We walked down the hall to Davis' cell taking quietly. Her whispering voice was so soft, sweet and innocent but her stature and eyes were terrifying.

"Before we turn the corner" her hand reached out and stopped me. Shaking her head she lowered her gaze and the pale brown eyes came back now watered with tears.

"Yell at me or something. Sound disgusted"

"No problem. But I love you"

"I know"

----------

"Stupid wench! There back in with your boyfriend and oh so fearless leader" I opened Davis' cell and threw her in.

She was weeping loudly and looked like the innocent light messenger again.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Her crying reduced to a whimper as Davis snarled and moved towards her.

"Be back soon. Don't get too cozy"

I stormed off, running as I disappeared to the shadows, back to my control room to watch my queen at work.

"Kari? Kari? Are you okay?"

She looked at him tears running down her face.

"Oh. My .God! Kari! Did he hit you? That bruise…" he tenderly touched it and she flinched away from him.

"It's nothing. I deserved it. The master… he…" she broke out into fresh sobs.

"I…" Davis shut his mouth (finally) and just wrapped his arms around her.

Fucker... that should be me!

Calm down Ken… it soon will be.

I watched as he rocked her back and forth. Her head came up and caught the camera in the back corner.

Her eyes hardened and she rolled them.

Sniffing and pushing away from the idiot she began her speech.

"Davis… I- I already said I would go with him. I won't go back on my word. Especially" he tried to cut in "Especially now that I had him promise to leave you and the others alone if I went with him. Please try to understand. It's for the best, for the greater good."

"HHAHAHAHAHA! She is priceless! Oh my god!"

"Something wrong master?"

"Wrong?! Wrong?! Of course not you dolt! Everything is going perfectly! Stupid fucking fool!"

God I fucking hate that Digimon. Why couldn't I get a decent one? One full of malice! But then again Kari is pretty malicious and Gatomon, when I get a hold of her will be quite evil too. Turning back to my screen, Kari grabbed Davis by the shoulders shaking him, "Please… Davis. Promise me that you and the rest of our friends won't come back for me. I need to know that you're safe. Promise me!"

Davis' face filled with anger and hatred but resigned to a soft appearance.

"Okay Kari, I promise"

"Well that's my cue"

I stood up my cape flapping behind me as a stomped down the halls. My steel toed boots slamming against the hard steel floor made me smile. Oh how I loved metal on metal!

"Time's up kids"

"NO! You can't have her you monster!" Davis threw Kari behind himself protecting his "light"

"Davis, no stop. I promised. You promised. Please don't make me regret it. Live a long and healthy life. Tell everyone I love them."

My queen stood up and walked to the door of the cell. Her bent head snapped up as I unlocked the door. Her eyes burned with hatred. The dark purple set in further and a small grin appeared on her face.

I opened the door and she walked out and down the hall to her room. I slammed the gate closed and looked at my fallen prey.

"Davis"

He answered with a growl.

"She's mine"

Getting his attention he leapt up and grabbed my shirt through the bars.

"Fuck you" he let go and spat at me.

I smirked.

"Well you're free to go back. I'll make sure you get home safely, don't worry about Kari, she's in my hands now."

I began to walk away ready to dump the fool in a portal.

"What about your demands?"

"Oh" I said turning "I've got everything I want"

I waved my hand and the room closed up filling with gas. Coughing stopped just as it started and the hole in the cell opened and dropped his ass outside my base, a portal back to the idiot world waiting for him.

I walked down the hall after Kari; oh everything was going to get much more interesting real soon.

"Kari I'm back"

She greeted me with a hot searing kiss.

"Did the idiot believe it?"

"He believed it"

I bent down and captured her in another kiss. She squirmed away from me and ran to the closet in the back.

"I have the perfect outfit. Wanna see?" she raised her eyes brows and did a little shoulder dance.

"Yes…" I growled "but not now. I don't want you in any clothes right now"

"Too bad!" she stuck her tongue out at me and disappeared into the closet. I shrugged and walked over to the bed lying down. Just as I closed my eyes she shouted "Ta-da!" and stood before me. My jaw dropped. She wore a high neck purple dress that went halfway up her thighs, black boots to her knees and a black cape similar to my own.

"Oh wait" she pulled two purple things out form behind her and slipped them on. They were the same style her old gloves from when she was young but dyed the same purple as the dress. I growled and tackled her down. She squeaked and laughed. I held her hands above her head and began to kiss her. Keeping her hands above us with one of my own I let the other drop down and come between us slipping up her dress and down into her silk underwear.

"Uh…" I laughed, she was just too cute.

"We need… to … ah! Find Gatomon." She squirmed under my touch and ripped her hands from me wrapping them around my back slowly beginning to rock against my fingers.

"Your right" I pulled away from her standing up, in return she gave me an evil look.

"Jerk" she muttered. Standing up she pulled her dress down and straighten her clothes.

"Just getting back at you for not letting me do it before you dressed up as Mrs. Digimon Emperor."

"Hmmm… Mrs. Digimon Emperor… So technically I'm the Digimon Empress?"

"Yeah, I guess so" I extended my hand to hers and she took it as we left our chamber to go wreck havoc on the Digiworld.

-------------------------------

AN: So… another chapter up… sorta. Well I've decided that there will be three parts. Kari, Digimon Empress and Getting Her Back. Kari was the one-shot. Digimon Empress will probably be a few chapters and Getting Her Back will probably only be two or so. But we'll see how that goes… Hope everyone liked it!!

Please Review!

Dess


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Digimon or the lyrics by Marilyn Manson.

AN: An interesting story that just popped into my head one day during class.

DigiEmp's POV

_______________

The Story Thus Far:

The Digimon Emperor hasn't been defeated yet. For five long years he has held onto power. The digidestined are still not aware that Ken = DigiEmp. The old group is in college and thinks that the Digiworld was a computer RPG they played when they were younger and are no longer help. But our heroes at the ripe age of seventeen are still being sucked into computers and spat out of TVs trying to save the world they love so much….

**And reading the prequel (Kari) might help!**

--------------

The Digimon Empress

---------------

-Chapter 2-

~Gone too well…~

"Gatomon? Here kitty, kitty, kitty. I won't hurt you…"

I watched as Kari trailed her Digimon, just staying out of sight.

"Gatomon why are you hiding from me?"

"Cause you went with him! You left all of us!!!"

"Gatomon! I would never do something like that. Sides you should be at my side, and I just happen to be at his side"

I grinned and continued to follow my huntress. She was walking slowly careful not to make much noise and I was doing the same.

"Gatomon?! Is that you?!"

I stifled a giggle as Kari put on her sweet voice.

"K—Kari?" She sounded so sad… and scared, she wouldn't for long.

"Gatomon! Please help me! I was taken by the Digimon Emperor with Davis and he took my voice. He learned how to steal my voice! That's not me I swear! Please come get me!!!"

Kari's sweet voice made me sick but the little cat Digimon crept out from her hiding place and padded forward looking cautiously at everything.

"Please Gatomon! He put me in a cage and there are red eyes staring at me!" she shrieked slightly and I almost burst into giggles.

"I'm coming Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed searching for her lost friend. She wasn't going to find Kari in the cage, oh no! She wasn't ever going to find _this _Kari again. Only mine existed now!

_*CLANG* _A cage came down trapping a very confused Gatomon inside.

"Kari?!" she was panicking and clawing at the metal bars trying to get out.

I found Kari crouched in some bushes and knelt down beside her.

"Beautiful my dear" and I placed a small kiss on her neck.

She arched slightly and practically purred, how fitting.

"Ah, ah." She waved a finger at me "There is still work that needs to be done"

She stood up and brushed leaves from her cape and came out of the brush.

"Hello Gatomon"

"Kari! Wait what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing. Her I made you new tail ring" she offered the ring out to Gatomon, almost identical to her original one but a dark purple.

Gatomon knew something was wrong but couldn't place it and the foolish cat took the ring and slipped it on. Her head shook and she growled as the darkness seeped inside her.

Eyes now a deep indigo color looked up at Kari.

"Kari" she purred "Why on earth am I in this filthy cage?" she stretched her back arching, glanced at her claws waved her paw over the side of the cage and the bars shattered. "Let's go". The digicat rubbed her nose and set off back to our camp. I fell in besides my Digiqueen sliding an arm around her waist.

"We're perfect together" I whispered in her ear.

"That we are" and we continued the journey back home.

~*~

"Wait what?" I turned to look at the worm known as my digimon. I was working on a new design for the dark rings when my annoying digimon squirmed into the room. And said something I was not to thrilled to hear about.

"I said Master, that Queen Kari has gone off after the digidestined."

"But we had no plans of this…!"

Fuck what was she thinking? Getting closer to them might break the power of the dark bracelet. It's not that I didn't believe in myself, just they could attack her and take it off.

I stormed out of the control room and into our bed chambers and so in fact that both Kari and Gatomon were not there.

"FUCK" I swore aloud. My voice carrying down the metal halls I went back to the control room and turned on all the cameras in the surrounding area. Scanning the screens I found the digilosers sitting around and enjoying a peaceful lunch. Wow, they forgot about her quickly. They sat around laughing and I turned on the audio to see what they were saying

"Stop, stop" laughing "No more" the purple haired girl was hunched over and happy tears ran down her face.

"Hehehe" the short one laughed.

I watched them with disgust as they laughed and kidded around. I wonder…

"So guys… what's the plan?" ah, the true leader of the group spoke up.

"What plan, TJ?" I rolled my eyes at Davis, why couldn't he get TKs name right? Like I cared, but ignorance bothers me.

TK glared at Davis for the wrong name and sighed"What's the plan to get Kari back?"

"We can't, the Digimon Emperor will hurt her if we do. I told you about that bruise! He hit her! Think about what else he will do to her if we try anything!"

"We need her back you fool! She was our light and you're just going to give up on her?!"

TK and Davis were standing now and very close to fighting.

-Clap, clap, clap- I heard the applauding and saw as my queen stepped out of the shadows.

"So boys, you do care" she smirked and cocked her head to the side with a VERY pissed off Gatomon at her side.

"Kari!" TK rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"That fucker!" I yelled. Who the hell did he think he was touching someone so much better than him?

"Hello TK" she said quietly. Right there for a second I though her eyes softened as she began to melt into his hug.

The others at this point were on their feet and moving closer.

"Kari how are you?"

"Did you escape?"

"Did he let you go?"

They hammered her with questions and soon had a group hug going.

"I'm glad to have you back Kari" Davis said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Her body froze up and her eyes darkened again.

She slapped his hand off and took a few steps back.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Davis looked over at everyone who replied back with 'I don't know' looks.

"Yeah, I bet you're glad, _Davis_" her voice was full of malice. "You missed me so much! From what I heard, TK is the only who cares. And I'm sure the only reason he does, is Tai and Matt threatened to hurt him if he ever let harm fall upon me."

"Kari, that's not true! You know that I love you!" TK pleaded.

Her eyes narrowed.

"And what bullshit lie did you tell my parents huh? I've been gone for what, a week now and this is the first time I've seen you back in the digiworld. What were you scared of? What lies have you told?" She sneered and took another step backwards.

"You've given up hope haven't you? Now that your light is gone you have nothing left to hold on to. You all sicken me" she glared at everyone and they all fell silent. Hatred radiated off her, I could feel it through the cameras.

She sniffed and a tear possibly fell down her cheek. Then she straightened up.

"You!" she shouted pointing at each of her ex-friends "You will all feel my wrath!" with that she ran back into the forests with Gatomon hot on her heels.

I kept watching the cameras knowing Kari would be okay.

"Well, fuck" TK exclaimed and pulled his hat off. He glanced over to his digimon who nodded.

"Patamon digivolve to Pegasusmon, wings of Hope"

With that TK leapt onto the flying horse digimon and they flew off in the same direction as Kari.

The others were going to join when Davis shook his head.

"Why?"

"You weren't there. You didn't see what he did to her. I don't want to listen to him, but till we have a solid plan, I won't go after her yet.

"Then let's make one!!"

"I honestly don't know what to do. We can't ask the older guys, TK took off and till he gets back I don't want to decide anything" Davis walked a few paces then resigned to sitting down and put his head in his hands.

"Davis, what happened when you were captured?" The purple haired girl came and sat down next to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He merely shook his head and said nothing.

"Okaaaay, so the babies will cry, TK will try to find Kari and I will go find her and comfort her. Good!" I clapped my hands and then rubbed me head.

"What the fuck is getting into me?" I wondered aloud.

Shaking my head I stomped off to get a flying digimon and find my queen.

---

I found her huddled in a cave quiet a distance from our base. Gatomon was curled up in a ball, but growled when she noticed me.

"Nice to see you too cat."

I walked closer to Kari and heard light sobs coming from her.

"Are you okay hun?"

"Of course I'm okay" She sat up and her eyes were dry; she didn't look like she was even crying.

"Ya sure?"

She smirked. That evil little grin of hers.

"I will be fine, don't worry about me" her eyes deepened to an even deeper purple and she began laughing.

Okaaaay…. She was scaring me just a bit. I stood up and watched as she threw her head back with a terrifying giggle escaping her lips. I stepped back and noticed the dark bracelet was glowing black. And this black light seemed to being seeping into her very being.

Oh, shit.

I kept backing up and was soon running to my control panel.

I pulled up the information of the dark bracelet and ran some quick scans based on my observations.

Oh.

That's not what I had anticipated.

Fuck.

---------

AN: So… the last chapter I'm writing of this story till, well I get some reviews OF Digimon Empress so I know there is some support or till I finish Amazons and Army of Me; whichever comes first. So, for all those who are reading this (maybe) PLEASE review!!! If there are no reviews I assume no one is reading it, despite the page views counter. I need to know that people care about this story!!! Even if you want to read this but think my writing is crap, please say so! So maybe I can make this better!^^

-Dess


	3. Authors Note

Currently I am completely on hiatus! I am very sorry to have to do this but I am having a very busy year. I also haven't been in the mood to write, well anything. Please keep reading my work, reviewing, subscribing and I promise one day soon (maybe the summer, worst case scenario is when I graduate in Spring 2014…) I will be writing once again! I have not given up on a single story. The only updates I can say might happen are intense edits of work already out. I am sorry for ANY inconvenience. I WILL get back to writing. Eventually.


End file.
